Crise de nerfs
by Sahad
Summary: Ban et Shido ont été séparés des autres, comme le souhaitait Makubex. Ban en brûle de rage, au point d'en perdre la tête...


**Titre : Crise de nerfs**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Tu vois, Mélie ? Je t'avais bien dit que j'en ferais une !!

**Chapitre unique :**

« Cette fumée toxique nous a séparés... » grogna Ban. « Comme l'a voulu Makubex. »

« Et on a exterminé les wiredolls, comme l'a voulu Makubex... » soupira Shido.

« Et on s'est perdus... »

« Comme l'a voulu Makubex... » compléta le beastmaster.

« C'est chiant ! »

Sur ces quelques mots, l'homme au jagan donna un violent coup de pied dans une pauvre cannette vide et innocente qui se trouvait sur son chemin, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur un peu plus loin :

« MEME ÇA IL L'AVAIT PREVU !!! » beugla-t-il en pointant la petite boîte du doigt.

« Calme-toi, Midô... » tenta son ami.

« Putain, tout ça pour attraper un fou furieux en possession de cette foutue lentille ! » continua le brun. « Heaven et ses plans foireux ! »

« Midô... »

Shido renonça à l'idée de calmer le Get Backer particulièrement excité qui se défoulait sur la pauvre cannette innocente, sautant dessus et la fracassant du pied. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi hors de lui, chose inquiétante d'ailleurs. Ban était d'un naturel plutôt calme, même s'il s'emportait quelques fois, mais sa colère n'avait jamais été aussi violente, du moins en présence du beastmaster.

« Y a bien quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas prévoir, non ?! »

« Laisse tomber, Midô... » soupira le maître des animaux. « Makubex, on l'aura pas sur le plan intellectuel... Et ça t'avancerait à quoi de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu ? »

« Il y a bien quelque chose !? » s'entêta Ban.

« ... Quelle bourrique... » grimaça Shido.

Tout à coup, sans qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, ses poignets emprisonnés et... Ses lèvres aussi. Il ne comprenait pas, son corps refusait de réagir et son esprit était totalement vide tant la surprise l'avait pris de court ; Ban s'écarta presque brusquement :

« Et ça ?! Il l'avait prévu ?! »

« Mi – Midô... » souffla son ami, peu rassuré.

« Et ça ?! » le Get Backer déchira d'un coup le T-shirt de son aîné.

Shido n'en croyait pas ses yeux, toujours dans l'impossibilité de bouger : Ban tenait fermement ses poignets, il s'était attaqué au cou du beastmaster, déposant ci et là des baisers brûlants ; il s'arrêta à un endroit et suçota fortement la peau de son partenaire.

« M... Midô... ! » souffla celui-ci, redressant légèrement la tête sous l'effet du frisson qui lui remontait le dos.

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir retenir le jeune homme : il emprisonna d'une main les deux poignets de Shido, son autre main ainsi libre de tout mouvement, il s'attaqua au pantalon du zoomorphe. Ce dernier avait le souffle court et le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure :

« Arrête, Midô ! T'as perdu la tête ! »

Le Get Backer poussa un grognement sourd, sa main s'engouffra dans le pantalon et le boxer de son vis-à-vis, arrachant un hoquet de surprise au beastmaster. Celui-ci ne put retenir des gémissements alors que les doigts agiles de son coéquipier jouaient avec son être. Ban le lâcha finalement, mais seulement dans le but de s'agenouiller et de s'emparer du membre de Shido de sa bouche. Shido gémit, sentant cette chaleur presque ardente enrober son bas-ventre ; l'homme au jagan y effectua un va et vient.

« Ba... Ban... ! » hoqueta le beastmaster.

Le brun poursuivit son oeuvre, délaissant le sexe dressé, il alla embrasser ce torse aux muscles fermes, à la peau si douce; sa main reprenant le travail de sa bouche. Le maître des animaux tremblait, pantelant, et bien qu'il aurait souhaité que cette douce torture, qui s'avérait fort agréable, dure quelques minutes encore, il poussa un cri et se libéra dans la main du Get Backer. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un déclic, Ban s'écarta, laissant Shido glisser contre le mur et s'asseoir par terre à même le sol, haletant et transpirant, jambes écartées, offert. Tel un pantin... L'homme au jagan s'agenouilla afin d'être à la hauteur de son ami, les yeux encore inquiets et le ton hésitant :

« Go... Gomen, Shido... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je... »

« ... » le beastmaster se rhabilla. « Aide-moi à me lever... »

Ban s'exécuta, lui tendant la main. Le dresseur s'en saisit et se releva tant bien que mal, ses jambes flageolant encore... Il s'appuya contre le mur pour conserver son équilibre et reprendre un peu mieux son souffle. Ban s'approcha, inquiet :

« Ça va aller ? »

« ... » le zoomorphe le fixa et, profitant de la proximité de son ami, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa.

« ... !!!!! » Ban écarquilla les yeux, n'osant même pas esquisser le moindre petit geste.

« ... » le beastmaster s'écarta et partit, laissant là le Get Backer. « Quoi ? Tu vas pas me le reprocher après ce que t'as fait, non ? »

« Shido... » souffla Ban, n'en revenant pas. « Pou-Pourquoi tu m'as... ? »

« J'en avais envie... Tu viens ? »

Le représentant autoproclamé des Get Backers acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui emboîta le pas, suivant son aîné. Il avait beau y réfléchir encore et encore, il ne comprenait pas son comportement... Il savait bien qu'il appréciait ce ''voyou'' plus qu'il ne le devrait, l'enquiquinant souvent, ne sachant jamais comment se comporter avec lui. Ne sachant pas non plus comment Shido allait le prendre, il hésita quelques secondes puis glissa timidement sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami, celui-ci ayant les deux mains dans les poches. Le zoomorphe baissa les yeux à ce contact, puis sortit la main de sa poche pour prendre délicatement celle de son cadet.

« Et Madoka ? » demanda Ban, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je lui dirais... » murmura Shido. « Elle comprendra... Au pire, elle n'en mourra pas. »

« ... » les yeux violets se firent rieurs. « Si Ginji savait, je vire zoophile... ! »

« Répète pour voir... ?! »

**--- OWARI !!!!**

Sahad : je sais que c'est cours mais c'est ce que j'écris pendant mes cours, en essayant de les noter quand même vu que j'ai le bac, alors... Puis c'était juste pour m'éclater en fait et essayer de pas m'étaler sur une trentaine de chapitre comme pour ''Tous les désespoirs sont permis'' qui, dans ma tête, n'en faisaient initialement qu'une quinzaine. Voilà, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !!! Buhbye !!


End file.
